


Eridan: piss on John

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eridan: piss on John

You choke on his breath when he says it. "Just go, dude,” says John, as if it's no big deal.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have been holding it in for hours. Yes, you are referring to the biological function we all have to get rid of liquid waste. So by the time you return to the Meteor with your human companion close behind, you have no time to traverse the winding halls of the Veil to find an appropriate waste disposal unit.

As for the kneeling boy in front of you, the red-alert status of the your bladder is no less than good news.

“Don't worry about me! Just pretend i'm not here.”

You can't believe you're about to do this, but what other choice do you have? It's either here, or in your pants, and you have no desire to walk all the way back to your block in piss-wet slacks. Who knows which of your undesirable acquaintances you may run into? As far as you're concerned, it's not an option.

You bite your lip as you fumble with the fastenings of your pants. Showing him your dick is nothing new, but this time, your face flares up in a blush the moment your half-hard length pops out from the confinement of your boxers.

You notice he's staring, and you realize it's the frills on either side of your dick. He loves those, for whatever fucking reason. Not like you've had many other partners – or any partners, really – but it's safe to conclude that only a human would be stupid enough to fixate on such a trivial part of your anatomy.

You can't help that you're hard, either, or the chuckle that rises from John's throat when he sees that you are. All the suggesting he was doing, from the moment you stepped inside the the winding corridors that lead to nowhere but to shitty treasure cheats and started complaining. He started teasing and punching lightly at your abdomen and god, you wish you hadn't said a fucking word. Now the human is waiting patiently with his chin raised towards you, his glasses set aside and his eyes closed.

Because all of this is so, you figure that it would be rude to keep him waiting. an impatient John is a tricky John to deal with.

“What are you waiting for, Eri?” There it is, right on cue.

You growl in response and mutter something about not being able to do it when someone's watching, but one last burst of willpower, you let yourself go.

oOnce you start, it's impossible to stop. You hear the splash of liquid against skin, and you want to to see if he's okay, but you piss a stream towards his upturned face and he shivers, unable to contain his excitement. You decide, just watching, that neither can you. 

The relief itself is good, but the act is of humiliation is so much better. You know that you're going to have to deal with this when you're done and so will he. For a moment you're glad you have such a full bladder, until you remember that the more you have to give, the wetter John's face and hair and clothes will be when you're done. oh, god, oh god, you looked you just looked and you were right: the fair skinned boy's face glistens in the dim light with the shine of your piss and his hair sticks to his forehead. Of course you're not aiming, but he seems to have positioned himself accordingly.

The worst part is how the fucking smile on his face stretches from ear to ear. His lips are pursed closed, as are his eyes, but that doesn't make it any less obscene. What's he going to wipe it of with, his shirt, maybe? That's pretty gross, but the alternative is fucking disgusting. So awful and bad and worse and...hot?

It becomes apparent that the latter is especially true, because although you never wanted this to stop – how weird is that to think? – you do, eventually. And John's little pink tongue peeks through pursued lips to have an experimental taste of the liquid coating his face.

He winces, it's probably bitter, being piss after all, but you would rather focus on the vulgarity of the act instead, at least, that's the thing that makes your dick stand at attention.

Crawling closer to you, he tugs at the hem of your shirt to dab at his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face and opening his eyes to look up at you, obviously pleased with himself.

“That was good,” he smirks, tonguing the single drop of leftover piss from the tip of your cock, “but if you're up for it, it's about to get a whole lot better.” 


End file.
